


if you loved me, why'd you leave me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, major spoilers for those who havent watched, post 3x23, this is really short by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the few times scott ever thought of giving someone flowers, and how he didn't realize how much they would hurt.</p><p>drabble; scallison; title from the song 'all i want' by kodaline</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you loved me, why'd you leave me

**Author's Note:**

> just some scallison i wrote during math class (for a writing assignment for another class) with numbers clouding my thinking. unbeta'd as always.

The first time he gave her flowers, it was an unusually chilly night. The single red rose rested atop her bed, accompanied by a crumpled note, with "because i love you" in familiar messy handwriting, with a hurriedly drawn smiley at the bottom, as if cueing her to smile. Allison wasn't particularly fond of roses, but at that time of the year, the nearest place you could get one of those was a town away. Knowing Scott, he definitely would have hopped through towns to get that. Allison smiled, and made a mental note to hug him really tight the next day. 

The second time he gave her flowers, however, failed. Not really, but he wanted to give her one of her favorite flowers. He couldn't find any, though, so he gave her chocolates and a _lot_ of hugs instead. A really cheesy and pathetic move indeed-- but Allison loved him for that and many reasons. 

Scott wasn't really the type of guy who gives girls flowers all the time. He only ever really laid eyes on Allison, and although Kira's starting to catch his eye, Allison is an entirely different story. So when he gave her flowers the third time, he felt a part of him taken away with it. Once upon a time Scott McCall would have been really glad to give her flowers, but he never wanted to place them on top of her grave. He felt himself barely holding on, without an anchor and best friend (next to Stiles) and one of the most fearless hunters, no matter how often she denied it. She's sleeping peacefully in a coffin lined with wolfsbane, buried in the dank soil of Beacon Hills far too early, and he thinks it's partly his fault, and Scott doesn't think he'll ever forgive himself for it. He felt tears stinging his eyes, he felt unspoken "i love you"s hanging in the air, he felt himself truly missing her. He'd rather have someone else give Allison her flowers than him leave one of those resting on her grave, waiting to be whisked away by the cold, prickling wind.


End file.
